crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawaishi Noboru
Kawaishi was the leader of one of the factions in Suzuran and led his faction the war against Housen. He was responsible for Makio Bitou's death. History Suzuran vs. Housen There was no reason as to why the war started, but the war resulted in a heated rivalry between Housen and Suzuran. Kawaishi's faction consisted of 80 students ''Crows''; Chapter 42, page 28 and teamed up with Nakai's faction of 60 students. Katsuragi refused to be apart of the conflict. Everyone was looking for blood in the brawl and most of the fighters had weapons. Nakai's rib was broken in the brawl by Makio ''Crows''; Chapter 42, page 34. The battle resulted in 10 people going to hospital in serious condition as well as police arresting 50 people. It made the front page of the newspaper. According to Katsuragi, who didn't witness the war, but heard from friends that Kawaishi Noboru, who was expelled from Suzuran, took a gang and went to jump Makio, saying he was going to get revenge for Nakai. However, Makio beat all of the gang. Kawaishi, who was now scared, took out a knife and went after Makio, stabbed him in the belly and killed him ''Crows''; Chapter 42, page 38. Katsuragi's story is half correct as what happened was that another confrontation occurred between Bitou's Housen Killer Corps and the Kawaishi faction. After the first brawl, Housen had another confrontation with Suzuran. Kawaishi led his faction to fight Bitou and the Housen Killer Corps. Housen started winning the battle as Makio went on a rampage taking out Suzuran soldiers one after the other. Kawaishi calls out Makio and brandishes a knife, telling him Suzuran will never lose. Makio stares down at Kawaishi and turns his back on him and engages the other Suzuran students in the fight. Kawaishi then stabs him in the belly, killing him. After Juvenile detention After the incident, Kawaishi was expelled from Suzuran and sent to Gahama Reform School until he finished his sentence. Kawaishi deeply regrets killing Makio and often places flowers at his grave. Kawaishi works at the docks where he finds Ken Katagiri, his school friend, who he thought was killed by Yakuza. He then wanted to join Soshu Family Syndicate but was also rejected by the boss, however some of gang's officers suggested him to eliminate the rival gang boss, Takiya Hideo. Kawaishi then proceed to find Hideo and shot him, albeit the victim survived. He then went to the hospital that Hideo was in and tried to finish the job by shooting him, before he was stopped by Ken who was hiding in the room. After he was advised by Ken, the bodyguard of Hideo went in and saw them both and thought they were in a cahoot together to kill their boss. However, they were both released without any scratch by Hideo as he actually heard everything that happened. Fights *Kawaishi vs. Makio - Won, killed Makio with a switchblade Gallery Kawaishi flashback CZ.JPG KN.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 21st Class Category:Crows Zero